


Spin the Bottle

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of spin the bottle has unexpected results. A teenage AU no aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Title** : Spin the Bottle  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Summary** : A game of spin the bottle has unexpected results. A teenage AU no aliens.  
 **Characters** : Ianto, Jack and Andy  
 **Spoilers** : None since it's an AU world.  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile. This AU world is mine.  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Word Count** : 741  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) fill sexual extortion. I'm coming down to the wire to try to make at least one bingo and all that is left is shipwreck. I wonder if I can come up with something in the next few hours. A prequel of sorts to [Counting Stars](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/90673.html).

**_Spin the Bottle_ **

 

 

Spin the bottle was a game played by awkward preteens, looking for an excuse to have their first kiss. It was not meant to be payed by a group of eighteen year olds celebrating the end of high school, but ply someone with enough alcohol and any idea seems like a good one. However this version came with a twist, after the couple had been selected a six sided die would be cast to determine the length of the kiss.

 

 _One equals one second_  
Two equals five seconds  
Three equals ten seconds  
Four equals fifteen seconds  
Five equals twenty seconds  
Six equals thirty seconds

 

"How about Mr. I'm too good for Wales spins first?" Andy Davidson teased and slapped his best friend on the back. "It's only fair since you are leaving us, Jones."

 

"Oi, sod off Andy. Harvard is one of the best business schools in the world and I'll be back." Ianto knew his friend was happy for him, but it did not mean he had to be happy that he would be away most of for most of the next five years. "Fine. I'll go first," Ianto took the bottle and spun it. He watched as it spun around several times and eventually began slow down and stop on Jack Harkness: an American boy whose family moved to Cardiff a year ago, at times Ianto swore there was a hint of a Scottish accent but Ianto did not know the other boy more than a passing hello in the halls. Ianto never made an attempt to hide his bisexuality and did not mind having to kiss another guy and a handsome one at that.

 

"Your roll Harkness!" Andy tossed the die to Jack. "Go easy on our favourite boy."

 

Jack smiled nervously as he took the die. This year had been especially rough on him when his mother's job forced them to move again. This time it was so close to home, just under four hundred miles to Glasgow, the place he spend the first nine years of his life, followed by six in Chicago, two in San Diego and the last year in Cardiff. He had not made many friends this year. In fact Andy was the closest thing he had to a friend, but he was always second fiddle the boy he was about to kiss. Jack wanted to see for himself what the fuss was all about and if he lived up to the hype. With one last deep breath Jack tossed the die and closed his eyes before he could see what number it landed on.

 

"A six to start." Andy seemed almost giddy.

 

Ianto was not one to waste time so he crawled over to the other boy and planted a wet kiss on Jack's lips. At first Ianto met with resistance when he tried plunge his tongue into Jack's mouth, but soon the resistance was no more.

 

It seemed like no time at all before someone yelled time, but the kiss did not end there. It did end almost a minute later when he felt Ianto grope him through his trousers. It was all the young man needed and he exploded in his pants at a simple ten second touch after a mind blowing kiss. Talk about total embarrassment. There was no way to hide the stain and he could hear the laughter of the others once they saw the wet patch.

 

This was not the reaction Ianto had expected. He raised his eyebrows as he pulled away. Perhaps his last summer in Wales was going to be an interesting one. "They don't need to know about your little mess," Ianto eyes flitted down to the wet patch and brushed his hand over said wet area.

 

"How are they not going to notice?" Jack gulped and looked around as no one seemed to be paying them any mind. They had restarted the game without them and two buxom females were putting on a more interesting show.

 

"I have my ways." The Welshman's eyes lit up as if he was about to pounce. "You just have to do one thing for me."

 

"And what is that?"

 

"Let me teach you how to last much much longer? And if you want to return the favour I'm not going to complain."

 

There was only one answer Jack could give. He was going to become a student of the Ianto Jones School of Sexual Games.  



End file.
